


Meet Cute

by scribeofmorpheus



Series: Some Things Are Simply Stranger [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hawkins - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pop Culture, Reader Insert, Steve Babysitting, before s3, fem reader - Freeform, mama Steve, meet cute, momma steve, st3, starcourt mall - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeofmorpheus/pseuds/scribeofmorpheus
Summary: The reader works a boring summer job at Starcourt Mall in a sweet shop. One day on a break she goes to buy an ice-cream from Scoops-Ahoy and meets one despondent Steve Harrington. An undeniable spark and a joke about pod-people bring these two very different personalities together and soon something wonderful begins to bloom.





	1. Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This series is COMPLETE! Click here for my [**Masterlist**](https://scribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com/post/185640896300/scribesmasterlist)  
> [Here is a playlist made by my amazing friend, Ari for this series!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F6ynjYiR0nOikZZQeZu8BqX&t=ZWRlYTg4NzRkZjZkNzg2NjA1ZjQ0MjU5YzczZGFjZTlhOGM1YjQ2OSxFRkFycnVvbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A7WM-G1DjsFvxr2XQ3hjylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fscribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177374991110%2Fchapter-list-meet-cute-steve-harrington-x&m=1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by that hilarious 'Ahoy' Season 3 teaser. I had this idea of how the reader would meet Steve while he was working the ice-cream cones! But mostly because my little soccer mum of five needs a break and some happiness ~~(and I totally didn’t get inspiration from eating an entire roll of love hearts sweets).~~_

 ( _GIF NOT MINE)  
_

  


      Starcourt Mall had recently opened to the public in Hawkins, Indiana, and it was all the rage. Everyone from kids to teens, to adults constantly crammed every space of the lot. To many this was the place to spend an afternoon with friends or simply unwind from their daily stress by doing a little retail therapy, to you it was your own personal hell.

You had decided to get a part-time job to earn some summer pocket money and gain a little experience, even though your senior year studies were time-consuming enough. You had assumed working part-time at a candy store wouldn't be so demanding. Boy, were you wrong.

Parents constantly bombarded you with their crying, bratty kids asking which sweets were the best and when you gave your humble opinion and their kids decided they had a different kind of sweet-tooth, the parents never failed to storm right back in and demand a refund or exchange of goods. It was utter chaos. To make matters worse, the mall didn't have the most effective ventilation system either, and your ridiculous uniform didn't give much breathing room, which meant when it was hot, it was really hot.   


On one particularly hot afternoon, you decided to get yourself a little cool treat to alleviate the heat on your break. You had decided against a cold beverage and thought you'd settle for an ice-cream cone instead and you knew just the place.

Scoops Ahoy was uncharacteristically empty for that time of day and taking into consideration the sweltering heat of summer hadn't died down yet, you were left a little dumbfounded. It didn't matter though, you preferred the quiet. It was a welcome change from your taxing day job. As you made your way to the counter your eyes locked onto the most stultified and unamused face you had ever seen. His name tag read Steve and he honestly looked like someone had sucked the life out of him. You couldn't help but feel empathetic towards him.

"Welcome to Scoops Ahoy, what can I help you with today?" His eyes were half-lidded and he tried and failed at giving you a company smile. His voice had the same impression of that of a sleep-talker, all dull and groggy. You snickered to yourself.

"Were you replaced by pod-people or something?" You jested.

Steve blinked a couple times, cocking his head sideways. He seemed to liven up with curiosity a little, not getting you reference, "What?"

"Uh, pod-people. You know, Invasion of the Body Snatchers?" You waited for him to show any indication of knowing what the heck you were talking about, to your disbelief and slight embarrassment he didn't. He just shrugged and gave you this look like you were speaking another language. "Come on, man! You haven't seen the piece of cinematic genius by Philip Kaufman?" Your nerdy side was showing in full force as you looked at the poor ice-cream server with wide eyes.

"No, I haven't seen Invasion of the Body Snatchers." He said dryly, "It's not like fighting Demogorgon’s left me with much free time..." he whispered to himself absentmindedly. Before you could ask what the hell a 'Demagordan' (or whatever he called it) another voice joined in.

"Oh, I've seen that film. Gnarly, my brother loves that kinda stuff. I can't stand it," Steve's co-worker butted in, not at all trying to hide the fact she was eavesdropping. She was probably bored too.

"See, I'm pretty sure everyone in the world's seen that film,"

"Whole world huh?"

"Yup, the whole world."

"Well then, I guess I was replaced by a pod-person after all." His smile seemed more genuine this time. He was actually quite attractive, though that terrible sailor’s hat wasn't doing his hair any favours. When he noticed you staring at the hat, he looked a little self-conscious and nervously rubbed his neck, "So, what can I get you? Or did you just come in here to accuse me of being a pod-person?"

"Which you admitted to." His co-worker reminded him as she shamelessly watched your exchange like it was a soap opera.

"Which I admitted to, yes."

"Right!" You shouted a little too excitedly which caused colour to flare in your cheeks. "Do you have any pistachio ice-cream?" Steve seemed surprised by your choice of flavour and his co-worker wrinkled her nose. Clearly, it wasn't a best seller in Scoops Ahoy.

"No, I don't think so," He looked at his co-worker for confirmation, she shook her head, "Nope, sorry." He said more confidently the second time.

"Damn," You snapped your fingers, “What do you recommend then?"  


"Everyone seems to like the Chocolate Dipper, It's the ice-cream that featured in the Starcourt commercial." His co-worker offered.

"Chocolate Dipper it is."

Steve busied himself with your order as you scrounged your work apron for spare change. You pulled out a roll of pennies and coins and a few Love Hearts. When Steve was done with your order he handed you your ice-cream cone. In a moment of unusual bravery, you placed the money on the counter as well as a piece of candy that had the word 'Smile' printed on it. You giggled when he noticed the small sweet and practically skipped out of the shop with your cone of frosty goodness.

 ***  


You had just finished ringing up a customer, your head was turned down to the register where placed the money in its designated slots when you heard Steve's voice say your name. You had started slightly and looked up at him in confusion. He pointed at your shared name tags.

"Now we're on the same playing field. I figured since you bought something from my place of work, and left an overly generous tip too I might add, I'd return the favour." His voice sounded different. Lighter, almost cocky. The remnants of his 'king of high school' persona were showing. You giggled, more out of shyness than anything else. You cleared your throat.

"Welcome to the Sweet Shack, what can I help you with today?" Steve noticed your cheeky choice of wording. He looked at you in wonder. It wasn't out of surprise, more amusement.

He grabbed a roll of Love Hearts and handed you some coins. You rung him up. What you didn't notice was that he had opened the packet of sweets and spilt all the little circular chewables onto the counter. When you noticed what he was doing you felt your heart race a little as butterflies made their presence known.

Steve boldly pushed two sweets in your direction. One was the exact same one you had given him, the other had the words 'Call Me' etched onto it. With that, he ripped a piece of paper from the sweet wrapper and used the pen fasted on his shirt pocket to jot down his number. He swept up the remaining sweets from the counter and placed them in his pocket.

"In case you wanted to educate me on the _poetic genius_ that is Philip Kaufman," he gave you a wink goodbye.  Steve Harrington, once king of Hawkins High, left you standing behind the counter looking after him with the same wide eyes as a love-struck teenager.


	2. Help! Call the Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _This is much shorter than Part One, but that’s only because I was saving all the good fluff for Part Three.  
> _
> 
> _**Words** **:** 1808  
> _
> 
> **Warnings:** _None. ~~Terrible babysitter Steve~~  
> _

_(Gif not mine)  
_

"Wait you've never seen Invasion of the Body Snatcher?" Dustin asked in disbelief. His mouth was agape as he looked up at Steve like he was an idiot. Steve rolled his eyes and flung one of the couch cushions at him. Dustin ducked the flying projectile instantly and let out a nasal laugh. The monopoly board, however, was not so lucky.

The flying cushion crashed into the Monopoly board and scattered fake paper money everywhere. The 'party' of kids all grumbled in disappointment, "What the hell man?" Lucas asked, not trying to hide his agitation. He swung his arms up where they hovered for a bit before they came crashing down on his sides -a hand gesture he used whenever he was fed up.   


Mike, Eleven and Will scrambled to reset the board to its previous state, but they spiralled into arguing about what the _real_ previous state was. Max sat beside them, snickering behind the comfort of her moderately sized book while Dustin was curled into a ball still laughing at Steve's little outburst.

"Whatever," Steve said nonchalantly, as though he hadn't just plunged the entire living room into chaos. Somehow he had been stuck with the babysitting job, all thanks to Dustin's insistence simply because Steve 'wasn't as strict as Nancy.' Steve only agreed to look after Hawkins’ very own band of daredevils if they agreed to have their game night at his house. He had used the excuse of having more room space and the fact his parents were out of town to win them over, but really he just wanted to be close to the phone in case a certain someone called.

Feeling a bit cranky, Steve stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. The kids had somehow managed to eat all the snacks, leaving only some leftovers nobody wanted and a few cans of Tab. Steve hated Tab. He popped open the can and took a swig of the obviously not-Coca-Cola drink.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Dustin asked an unaware Steve causing him to choke on his drink in surprise.

"Who?" Steve turned to Dustin, wiping the few droplets of spilt Tab from his chin with his arms sleeve.

"The lunch lady," Dustin rolled his eyes,"Who do you think?" His words were full of sarcasm.

Steve's facial expression changed, he almost looked uncertain about something; he wasn't as confident or laid back as before. He sighed as he ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and by some miracle it managed to keep intact, for the most part, "I-I can't," he finally admitted.

Dustin's eyes squinted in confusion, "What do you mean you can't?" He walked over to the phone mounted on the kitchen wall and grabbed the receiver off the hook, "All you have to do is pick up this thing here, dial a few numbers using these square buttons there and wait for the phone to ring. It's that simple." Steve scoffed at the way Dustin talked to him, as though he had never used a phone before in his life.

"I know how the thing works, shithead. I can't call her because I don't have her number," Steve paused for a beat as Dustin simply stared on waiting for him to elaborate further, "I gave her mine."

"Why the hell would you give her _your_ number and not ask for hers?" Dustin threw the receiver at Steve's head, but ever the natural athlete, Steve caught it effortlessly in mid-air.

"I don't know, I was caught up in the moment." The phone made a 'ding' sound as the receiver was put back on the wall.

Dustin ran his hands over his face as he mouthed an 'Oh my God' in exasperation, "And what if she doesn't call you?"

"Then I'll just ask her out," Steve said confidently.

"How?"

"I know where she works."

"You're stalking her?"

Steve's eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights, “W-what? No! I'm not stalking her, okay. We work in the same building." Steve defensively put his hands on his hips in an effort to seem more authoritative, it wasn't working.

"Dustin, hurry up, we'll start without you!" Mike's shrill shout rang through the kitchen in its usual aggressive tone.

"I'm coming!" Dustin shouted back, equally as loud. Steve wrung his ear in an effort to stop the ringing from all their shouting. He wondered how they hadn't driven each other deaf yet. "Just promise when she calls you won't follow your own shitty dating advice because look where that got me-" Dustin pointed at a laughing Max and Lucas with a hint of sadness in his serious face. Steve couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Dustin.

Steve ruffled Dustin's curls hiding beneath his signature red, white and blue cap with a soft open-palmed noogie, "You'll find someone, Henderson."

Lucas was the one to shout Dustin's name this time, ushering him back into the living room where the party appeared to have started a new game of monopoly. It seems they were never able to put everything back as it had been. Steve sighed as he took another swig from the can and stared intently at the phone on the hook. It was almost as he was willing it to ring.

***

Your palms were sweaty and your heart was racing like a racehorse, you felt like you were about to have a heart attack. You hadn't felt this anxious since your first day of school, freshman year.

"Just call him already," Your best friend Clara groaned at you.

You stared down at the phone placed between you and Clara on your bed, "I can't just call him."

"Why not?" Clara rolled her eyes in annoyance, tired of your chicken behaviour.

"Because he's Steve freaking Harrington!"

"And now the former king of Hawkins High works at Scoops Ahoy and wears a ridiculous sailor hat." She retorted flatly.  


"There is nothing wrong with working a summer job," You shot back defensively. Clara could see how smitten you were. Hell, you'd been blushing for most of the day. Clara grabbed the receiver and placed it in your hands, "Call him, now." Clara said sternly, you'd be lying if you said your best friend’s tone of voice didn't scare you into submission.

You dialled the number without the need of looking at the napkin with the scribbled digits on your nightstand. You had already committed the number to memory. You held your breath when you heard the phone begin to ring. You bit your lip and anxiously twirled the yellow phone cable in your free hand.

"Hello?" A breathy voice answered after a few rings, it sounded like they had just run a marathon. In the background a cacophony of child-like voices spoke over each other, to be honest, it sounded more like shouting, it made it slightly difficult for you to hear the person on the line.   


Clara had practically trampled over you when she heard the phone pick up. She placed her ear next to the receiver, wanting to hear every bit of this conversation. Her playfulness had reminded you of the times the two of you would crank call the mean old lady down the block who used to give you lozenges every Halloween.

Clara nudged you in the ribs with her elbow when she noticed you'd been silent for a while, "Uh, is this Steve, Steve Harrington?" You stammered.

"Yes, it is. Is this Y/N?" You tried to hide your glee at the fact he remembered your name. Suddenly the voices from before got rowdier and before you could say anything, Steve interjected, "Just hold on a sec..."

You responded with a simple, "Okay."

You heard some indistinct shouting going on in the background, but you were able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation going on.

"Can you guys shut up for a second?" Steve whisper-shouted in a terrible effort to not be heard.

"Why?" One of the kids challenged.

"Because I promised to look after you dickheads, I never said I'd make sure you got home in one piece!" Steve threatened, but his words came off less menacing and more like a scolding mom.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't forget. We have a mage in our party!" A boy shouted back.

"Yeah and she's crazy!" Another boy said

"I'm not crazy!" The girl shouted in her defence.

"Don't make me call Nancy!" Steve said, and with that everyone pipped down as he came closer to the phone. Clara was hugging her stomach, laughing inaudibly as she had to fight to hold back a snort. Her eyes were red from tears, her laughing body shaking the whole bed.

"Sorry about that. Babysitting five sugar-high kids worked up over paper money and properties is not for the weak." Steve's joke fell flat, but you couldn't help but chuckle a little at the shouting match you had just witnessed.

"I wouldn't know. Anyway, the reason I called was to... I was wondering if you wanted to finally get educated on the cinematic genius that is Philip Kaufman?" You weren't usually so bold, but for some reason, after hearing Steve fight with a bunch of pre-teens he seemed less intimidating to talk to. You hadn't even noticed that you had stopped twirling the cord. Clara hammered her fist into the mattress, no doubt laughing at your terrible flirting skills. She had turned so red you were certain she'd pop.

"Yes, I'd love that, except I checked, that film with the pod people hasn't played at a cinema in almost 10 years. So unless you have a time machine, how about we watch something that's already showing?"

"Sounds like a plan!" You exclaimed excitedly.

"Great! Then, let's say Saturday?"

"That's tomorrow."

"Is that a problem?" He sounded concerned.

"No, no. It's perfect."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N." Your heart fluttered at the way he said your name, low and guttural.

"See you tomorrow, Steve." You almost squealed.

Before you put down the receiver you heard the kids make kissy noises at Steve as they teased him by chanting, "Steve's got a date," over and over. You heard Steve swear at the kids followed by the sound of things crashing and then the line cut.

Clara finally let the sound accompany her violent laughing spree. Her laugh filled the room, so wholesome and high pitched, you grabbed a pillow and hit her with it, the impact causing her body to fall backwards off the bed. You smiled into that same pillow as you curled up into a ball. You were about to have your first date with Steve Harrington and you had to pinch yourself just to make sure you weren't hallucinating.   


Your fingers and toes felt all tingly as excitement worked its way through your body. You were blissfully happy. Clara, on the other hand, was having a hard time breathing, her laughing fit still in full effect.


	3. Play that Song Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry this took slightly longer than the other two, I had spent all night writing it but I had to leave for a camping trip with my best friend the same morning and I never finished editing it! This may be the final part of this series that started out as a one shot. It only got this far because of my amazing readers and all the great feedback. You guys are awesome and I made it extra long and cheesy for you. Also, the dance scene was inspired by my playlist that was left on shuffle and that scene in the first Grease movie!
> 
> **Words:** 4247
> 
> **Warning:** Fluff, Silly Steve

(Gif is not mine)

You had been looking forward to your date with Steve all night, your nerves were electrified with excitement and this kept you from sleep.   


You tossed and turned all night imagining what would happen when you and Steve went on your first date. Would it be awkward? Would neither you have anything to say or try to fill the air with small talk like the weather or the weird happenings in your small town? Or maybe it wouldn't be any of those things, maybe he'd stand you up or get called away on a babysitting emergency.   


Your mind raced with these thoughts for hours until finally Clara had had enough of your constant sighing and rolling about. She yanked you by your collar and sat you down in the kitchen where she began to prepare hot chocolate -it always calmed you down.

"But what if he doesn't show? What if he does and he regrets asking me out? What if--"

"Dear Lord Y/N! If he was going to do any of those things he wouldn't have given you his number," Clara yawned trying to slap the tiredness out of her face by drumming at her cheeks in soft slaps, "Look just wear your favourite 'We Come In Peace' alien slogan shirt and those jeans you wore to Stacy's party and, like, run a comb through your hair and you're all set!" Clara's voice was hoarse from exhaustion

"Those jeans are my moms and you borrowed that shirt weeks ago and never returned it," You piled on the excuses.

"Did I?" Clara squinted her eyes trying to remember, "The point, smartass, is that you're making a big deal out of nothing and worrying yourself for no reason. Just go, you'll have a great time."

You pouted as you looked at you tired best friend under your eyelashes. Clara poured the hot chocolate into your favourite mug and slid it to you on the counter, her actions were not as precise as normal so some of the hot drink sloshed off the sides and splashed onto the counter.

"You need sleep," you lectured.

Clara simply gave you the finger, "And whose fault is that?

You mouthed a ‘sorry’ as you took a sip of your hot chocolate when an idea popped into your head and a mischievous smile took over your lips, flashing your white teeth at Clara.

"What?" Clara eyed you suspiciously.

"Since you never returned my favourite t-shirt, can I borrow your cute blouse, the white one with the embroidered patterns on it?" You bat your eyelashes, pouted your lips and cocked your head, you were guilt tripping her and she knew it, "Please?"

"Fine," Clara said flatly as she glanced at the clock on the wall, "But only if you promise to go to sleep after you finish your cocoa. You don't want to look like one of those zombies from those terrible films you watch for your date, now do you?"

"No, sir!" You gave her a goofy salute. Clara just shook her head and went back to her room.

As soon as you finished your hot chocolate and wiped down the counter of any moisture, you made your way to Clara's bedroom and crossed your fingers that the sweet warm liquid would lull you to sleep so you wouldn't look like a zombie, as Clara put it, on your first date with Steve.

Just as you felt the tell-tale signs of sleep taking over your body a shocking revelation made you shoot up from the bed and shake Clara furiously until her eyes slowly blinked open.

"What now?" Clara whined

"We never agreed on a time, how will I know when to meet him or where?" Your voice kept rising up an octave with each word as worry took over your features.

Clara simply let out a muffled laugh into her pillow, "You're fucking useless you know that. Just call him in the morning, it's not like he moved houses since your last phone call. Jesus, what would you do without me?"

You breathed a sigh of relief, unable to believe you never thought of calling him, "Probably crash and burn."

"Definitely crash and burn," Clara corrected. You hummed in agreement before you lay back down trying to summon up the feeling of sleep again.

***

Steve had been in the shower when he heard Dustin shout his name from downstairs. He ignored it at first but then Lucas started banging on the bathroom door

"Steve, can't you hear us calling?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment unless you hadn't noticed!" Steve shot back in annoyance as he lathered the shampoo in his hair.

"Fine then, we'll just tell your girlfriend you cancelled your date," Dustin threatened.

"My what?" Steve asked.

Lucas didn't answer, instead, he waited in silence for Steve to finally catch on to his meaning.

"Oh shit!" Steve muttered to himself as he scurried out of the shower, shampoo stinging his eyes, and wrapped a towel around his soapy body. Steve opened the bathroom door so abruptly that Lucas -who was leaning against it with a smug look on his face, fell onto the floor. Steve dodged his fall and hopped over Lucas as he made his way downstairs in a blazing fury.

Dustin who looked barely awake despite it being 11am whispered into the phone when he saw Steve make his way down: "Oh never mind he made it."

Steve grabbed the phone from Dustin, "Hello Y/N"

"You know you still have shampoo in your hair right?" Dustin asked rhetorically, Steve gave him a 'come on man' look before waving him away.

"Yeah sorry about that," He brought his attention back to Y/N on the other end of the line, "Yeah I was in the shower."

"What time should we meet?" He parroted, "Uh, how about I pick you up at 5?" Steve listened intently to the voice on the other end.

"Great, what's the address?" When he noticed he didn't have any pen or paper nearby he flagged down Eleven who was making her way to the kitchen to undoubtedly pig out on the Eggos Mike had nicked from his house and stored in Steve's fridge. When she noticed his frantically flailing his arms about, she turned around, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Eleven raised both her hands in question and Steve made a writing gesture with his free hand. Catching on quick, she saw a pen and notepad on the living room table, but instead of picking it up normally, she flung the pen and paper telekinetically across the room until it hovered a few inches from Steve's amazed face.

Steve picked the pen and paper from where they were held, suspended in mid-air by an invisible force and mouthed a “Thank You” to Eleven who had already disappeared into the kitchen. He cleared his throat, "Uh, Y/N, sorry but could you repeat the address again? Uh-huh, 24th street? Okay got it, I'll see you at 5!" He hung up.

Steve hung the paper with the address on it on one of the wall magnets on the living room door frame before he retreated back into the shower to wash the shampoo out of his hair. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so excited about anything and it was making him nervous.

***

When 5pm finally rolled around you were already dressed. You wore the cute white blouse that Clara let you borrow and the embroidered jeans you had packed in you sleepover bag. You paired your look with a pair of red and white sneakers and a cute dark blue blazer with large gold coloured buttons. As for your hair, you had decided to go with the elegant and simple hairstyle of a loose ponytail with no makeup aside from some peach coloured lipstick.

You stared in the mirror and kept turning this way and that to make sure everything was in place and looked presentable.

"You look great," Clara reassured you.

The cars honk made you jump in freight and Clara peered out her window, "Oh, look, your date's here."

Clara marched you out of her room before you had the chance to protest or find something wrong with your outfit. When the doorbell rang Clara swung the door open in what seemed like superhuman speed before she practically kicked you out of the house.

"Hi," Steve gave a wave before tucking his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, a smile smeared across his clean-shaven face.

"Hello, Steve, Clara-" Clara pointed at herself, "Heard so much about you. Have a great time and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's not a whole lot," You teased. Clara scoffed and closed the door, leaving you and Steve alone outside.

Your heart started pounding in your chest, all too aware of the fact the two of you were alone in each other's company for the first time. No co-workers, customers or faceless phone calls between you two. It was just you and a perfectly groomed Steve who looked way livelier than the one you met at Scoops Ahoy.

You looked up at him and mimicked his smile, "I've gotta say, Steve Harrington, you look like a completely different person. You sure you weren't taken over by a pod-person at work?" You asked coyly.

"It's the hair right?" He pointed a finger up at that one stubborn lose curl that dangled above his brow.

You snapped your fingers, "Yeah, that must be it," you retorted.

"You-- You look amazing by the way," you blushed helplessly at his endearment, suddenly feeling more confident.

You raised a brow cheekily at him as you bit down on your lip to keep your smile from growing, "Thanks."

Steve gave you a wolfish grin, "I mean not as good as me," Steve twirled around like a peacock showing off its magnificent feathers, "But still good." He joked, lightening the mood while coaxing a laugh from your peach stained lips.

"Come on good lookin', let’s get a move on before we miss our movie."

Steve walked you to the car and unexpectedly opened the door for you, "Well, look at that. A handsome face and a gentleman," you teased.

"I aim to please," he said as he closed the door and jogged over to the driver’s side.

The car ride had been rather pleasant. As soon as he turned on the radio the two of you got to talking about your favourite bands and every now and then Steve would sing aloud with one of the songs that played, bobbing his head to the rhythm and tapping the steering wheel like it was a drum. His energy was so bright and intoxicating that soon you found yourself joining in, using your emergency hairbrush Clara had packed in your side strap bag as a microphone.

Steve had a way of making everything seem so effortless and easy, your fears of this being an awkward date filled with small talk were never realised. The only moment when you noticed a slight shift in his behaviour was when his brow furrowed for the briefest of seconds when you mentioned how The Clash was a favourite band of yours. But the moment was brief and you didn't want to ponder over it.

You had made good time, by the time you arrived at the movies you still had a little under ten minutes to get your tickets and snacks. But you being the fussy person you were couldn't help but complain, "It better be a slow night, I don't want to miss the previews."

"You won’t miss anything," Steve sounded sure.

"Divide and conquer?" You asked.

"I'll get the tickets, you get the snacks?"

"Nope. I'll get the tickets, you get the snacks," you said confidently.

"Someone's bossy," he smirked, his eyes hovered to your lips for a moment before meeting your eyes.

"Only on matters I'm better versed, and you, Mr I've-Never-Seen-Invasion-of-the-Body-Snatchers, are not the better judge."

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

You closed your eyes and shook your head, unbeknownst to you Steve stood bewildered, staring at you with a warm and passionate gaze which dissipated into amusement as soon as you reopened your eyes.

"I'll get the snacks then," he pointed his thumb towards the doors leading into the movie theatre as you made your way to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets to see a zombie film you'd been dying to watch. Of course, Clara hated zombies so she was the first to chicken out of seeing the film with you, but now you were actually happy Clara had turned you down.

The film had enthralled you from the opening credits to the title screen crawl, the screening room had been almost void of other people besides a few scattered here and there. It was the prime opportunity for the filmmaking connoisseur side of your nerdiness to be unleashed.   


At certain parts of the film you would point out how some gory effect had been done or the science behind the practical effects, Steve lent you his full attention whenever you talked and would sometimes ask questions which only pleased you more because he was interested in something you were. During the jump scares (and the film had many of them) Steve would sometimes get startled and grab the armrest or make a weird noise. You would look at him from the corner of your eye and try not to laugh.   


On one of those occasions, Steve had motioned to grab onto the armrest but grabbed your hand instead. Your cheeks burned and your eyes went wide for a short moment, but the warmth of his hand felt so soothing and right. When your eyes locked onto each other, you both smiled, the noise of the film and squeals from the viewers all drowned out and it felt like it was just you and him, alone again. It felt comfortable.

Steve took your smile as an invitation and laced his fingers with yours. Your hands had stayed linked through the whole film.

"That film was absolutely… terrible," Steve admitted to you, your hands still linked as you made your way to the car.

"What do you and Clara have against zombies?"

"When you've fought off a pack of Demodogs, you'll know exactly why I don't like zombies," Steve halted for a second. Talking with you, simply being around you, felt normal. He lowered his guard around you and just said the first thing that came to his mind, filter be damned and secrets be damned.

"What's a Demodog?"

"Uh--" Steve tried to conjure the name of the table-top game Dustin always played and used to coin the names of the creatures from the Upside-down, "They're these dog-like things from… Dragons and Dungeons."

"You mean Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Steve asked playfully, pretending like he hadn’t switched the word placement of a well-known table-top game.   


When he made his way around to the driver’s side of the car, Steve paused as he was about to unlock the car door, his brow furrowed in thought before he looked at you with hope and mischief in his eyes. "Hey, I don't know about you but I'm not ready for this night to end just yet.

His words brought with them a new found excitement at the prospect of an adventure waiting around the corner, "What did you have in mind?" You beamed a curious smile at him.

"Milkshakes."

***

It turns out your new adventure was just around the corner because the quaint milkshake and burger joint (promptly named Shakers and Burgers) was just a couple blocks away. You and Steve had decided to walk.

The two of you chose an empty booth near the back next to the jukebox. You sat across from each other talking about everything and nothing as you sipped your strawberry milkshake -Steve had long since emptied the contents of his vanilla milkshake.

This night was shaping up to be one of the best of your life. You couldn't even remember another date being anywhere near as memorable as this one was. There was only one thing that could make it better. Now it was your turn to bare your teeth and give Steve a wolfish grin of your own. His brow knit together as his eyes flurried all over your face looking for a sign to indicate why you were smiling.

"Got any quarters?" You asked.

Steve's eyes immediately darted towards the jukebox and realisation struck, "Oh, no." he said in a laugh laced tone.

"Oh, yes!" You said in defiance. Before he could stop you, you had slithered out of your booth and made your way to the jukebox. You had left your bag in Steve's car but you knew you must have had some spare change in one of your pockets. As you were scrounging about a hand appeared in your peripheral handing you a quarter. You turned to thank the person but to your surprise and utter delight, it was Steve.

"What happened to 'Oh, no'?"

"You have a way of making it hard for me to say no to you apparently."

You greedily swiped the quarter from his slender fingers and inserted it into the coin slot. After pushing a few buttons and watched as the record was taken off the rack and placed on the spindle as your song started to play: Fire in the Twilight by Wang Chung.

Your body began to move to the beat and you held out your hand to Steve to join you, after a moment’s hesitation his face lit up and that same lively energy from before returned to him. He knew the words to the song and soon both you and he were lip singing as you danced freely with terrible choreography. Every now and then one of you would let out a giggle at your silliness but the beauty of being together was that you didn't care, you weren't embarrassed in the slightest when onlookers laughed at your dance moves. Somehow with Steve in front of you, looking just as happy and goofy as you were, it made everything else just fade away and you didn't care what people thought. A few stragglers in the crowd had joined in and shown off their very own terrible moves.

When the song ended it was followed up by a slower more intimate song. You took Steve's hands and placed them on your waist before lacing yours around his neck. The two of you swayed to the music more in synch than before, it was as if your bodies did the thinking for you, knowing where to move to and from. Steve tightened his grip on your waist as he snaked his arms tighter around you and you rested your head on his shoulder listening to his thrumming heartbeat. This was what bliss felt like.

***

"I really don't want this night to end," you droned in disappointment

"Neither do I," Steve admitted.

You looked across from one another as you sat in his car parked in Clara's driveway. You let out a hearty sigh and opened the car door, "Walk me?"

Steve smirked, "I aim to please."

The two of you walked to the doorstep in slow languid steps, not wanting to bring this night to its inevitable end.

"Goodnight, Y/N," Steve whispered in a low voice. The intimacy with which he said your name sent electrified sparks up your spine making you tremble. Steve placed his hand on your cheek and caressed it gently, it felt like a feather brushing against you, he was so gentle. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, breathing in his cologne. He brought his forehead to yours and held there for a while.

When you opened your eyes about to speak your goodbye's Steve cupped your face with both his hands and met your lips in a tender kiss. Your legs stretched further up onto their tippy-toes as you tried to deepen the kiss. Your own hands exploring his shoulders and stroking the hairs on his nape. The tremble from before had grown into something much more intense and you found it hard to keep your breathing even. Steve used his weight to pin you against the door giving in to your desire and deepening the kiss. One of his hands left your cheek to tangle in your ponytail. You had never been kissed like this before, with such passion but also tenderness. Steve Harrington had done the impossible, he had swept you off your feet.

The porch lights came on without any warning forcing the two of you to break the kiss. Clara whistled a cat call at the two of you from behind the curtain, giving you both a playful wink and both you and Steve laughed at being caught mid-make-out session. He placed a kiss on your forehead before pulling away entirely.

"We should do this again," he said in a breathy voice.

"Make-out?" Your voice had a lilt you'd never recognised before, throwing you off guard. You took a few deep inhales to even out your breathing never once taking your eyes off Steve's equally flushed face and blown pupils.

"Well, yes, that. But I meant go on another date."

"How about next Saturday? My place. We can finally educate you on the--"

"Creative genius of Philip Kaufman?" He cut in, finishing your sentence before you had the chance.

You blushed at your predictability, "Yes."

You looked at him in awe, Steve was more layered than you had thought of him in high school; he kept surprising you with just how different he truly was compared to the one dimensional King of Hawkins persona he was so famous for.

"It's a date."

Steve shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked to his car with a bit of a pep in his step. You couldn't help but feel selfishly responsible for the drastic change in his behaviour since your first meeting. You watched him drive away as you leaned on the door practically swooning like some starstruck idiot, a grin wider than the Cheshire cat’s stayed plastered to your face until your cheeks hurt. The howling wind woke you from your glamoured-over state and you made your way into the warmth of Clara's home.

"So," Clara wiggled her eyebrows and bounced from one leg to the other from anticipation, "How was it?"

You giggled like a little girl at Clara's question bringing back all the heart-melting moments you shared with Steve tonight and began to recount everything for your more than eager best friend. Midway through chewing Clara's ear off with your recount of the evening, your body went stiff and a look of horror took over your features.

Confused, Clara waved a hand in front of your wide eyes and asked, "Y/N, what's the matter?"

"I forgot to give him my number. How is he going to call me for our date next weekend?"

Clara snorted and rolled her eyes at you, "I'll wait for the adrenaline and oxytocin to wear off so you can figure out why that was such a stupid question."

Suddenly, it hit you. You and Steve worked in the same building, you could easily stop by Scoops Ahoy and give him your home number -and maybe whisk him away during a lunch break to share an ice-cream together. You buried your face in your hands feeling embarrassed at not having thought of that earlier, but also giddy at the thought you'd get to see Steve before your next date. Finally, something good came out of working at Starcourt Mall, for both of you.

"Now that you've regained your senses, care to continue? I'm dying to know what he thought of the film!" Clara pumped you for more juicy details and you were more than happy to give them.

***

When Steve got home the first thing he did was save the movie ticket stubs he had offered to carry for you inside one of his bedside table drawers. He kicked off his shoes and hopped on his bed where his mind kept replaying the events of the night. The music that played over the jukebox at Shakers and Burgers stuck with him through the whole car ride. His feet tapped to the music that was still vibrant and fresh in his mind. Soon enough he tapping his feet wasn't enough and he grabbed a hairbrush laying on his desk and started singing along to the music only he could hear. Eventually, he broke out into full-on dancing in his socks, sliding about on his bedroom floor.

"Steve--" his mother began to say before she was caught off guard by her son's silly dance and song routine. Steve quickly tossed his hairbrush on his bed and straightened his clothing. "Dinners ready," his mom said in an amused voice.

"I'll be right down," he said. When he was alone again, Steve picked up the hairbrush and made sure to finish the dance routine -only quieter this time. It may be sudden, but Steve could feel himself falling for the cute girl who worked at the sweet shop and called him a pod-person on their first meeting. Now if only all the strange and weird happenings around Hawkins would stop happening, everything would be perfect.


	4. I Think I Misheard That!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This entire chapter was only possible because the amazing [@thechickvic](https://tmblr.co/mkSrzbQ5cou6w6AZNoeBGPA) suggested Steve being embarrassed by the kids while babysitting. I tried my level best, but either way, this fic is practically dedicated to you amazing reader!
> 
>  **Words:** 1590  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff! The Kids bullying Steve in front of his girl!

(Gif isn’t mine)

  


It didn't take too long before the two of you officially started dating. It felt almost unreal. You and Steve had this great chemistry that was always radiating with tenderness. It was like this vibrancy that never failed to make the two of you beam with smiles of blissfulness. You always laughed wholeheartedly around him and he did the same around you too. Steve was happy. You were happy. You fit together like a lock and key.

You and Steve had been together for almost a month now. You had acquainted yourself with his friends, as well as the odd band of kids that always dragged him into their shenanigans. You found the playful dynamic between Steve, the absolute worst designated authority figure, and the stubborn kids to be humorous. You'd often tease him and call him 'Momma Steve.' He hated the nickname, but since it was you he let it stick, but God forbid one of the kids call him that.

Steve and you still had differences though, he liked sports and you were the furthest thing from a sports fanatic. You preferred science fiction films and he always seemed fatigued by the genre. Nevertheless, you always managed to talk him into watching your favourite films, he was honestly such a marshmallow around you, it was adorable.  


On most movie nights Steve would fall asleep on your lap while you talked his ear off about how certain frames were shot or how the effects were done. Steve may have hated your choice in movies but he loved to fall asleep to the sound of your soothing voice on the comfort of your lap. He felt a sense of contentment around you.

Tonight was one of those movie nights. It was Steve's turn to host film night and since his parents were out of town again you had the whole house to yourselves. The two of you had decided to shake things up and watch a romantic comedy instead of the usual gorry science-fiction films you loved.  


Steve wasn't paying much attention to the TV and neither were you, to be honest. You stroked Steve's perfect hair in gentle, languid strokes while he massaged your leg idly, he was slowly falling asleep and you couldn't help but gush at his adorable half-sleeping face. Out of habit, you were instinctively drawn to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. He murmured something under his breath that sounded like "Olive juice," you tittered at his cuteness.

All of a sudden the entrance burst open and a troop of kids came pouring into the house, leaving you looking dumbfounded. It was Hawkins' very own AV Club members. They were arguing about something.

"I'm just saying how can you not realise that your son looks exactly like the guy who was friends with you in high school?" Lucas queried amongst his group of friends.

"I mean obviously they noticed some resemblance, why else would they name Marty after Marty?" Dustin offered, he was wearing his signature red, blue and white hat.

"I dunno. I think his mom named him Marty because she thought he was responsible for her and George getting together," A red-haired girl argued.

"But then why not name Marty's older brother Marty?" Mike questioned with a hint of snark in his words.

After sorting through the context clues, you were able to figure out what they were talking about, "Are you guys talking about Back to the Future?" You asked excitedly.

All six kids turned to look at you, previously unaware of you and Steve lounging silently. You had been drowned out by the sounds coming from the TV. Steve made an unamused noise as he groggily got up off your lap. He blinked, confused for a second, and then he realised he wasn't hallucinating after all and his face took on a piqued expression.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve protested.

Dustin looked at him weirdly, "It’s Saturday. You said we could play our campaign here since Mike's mum is hosting some boring adult person thing. Probably a knitting party."

"No," Steve pointed his finger in the air, thinking back to the day Dustin was referring to, "I said that you could host game night that ONE Saturday. I didn’t offer my house as your playdate hangout spot indefinitely." He corrected.

"Well, we're here now. Deal with it," Max said all too comfortably.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Steve whined at you, giving you an exhausted pouty face.

"Leave them be, at least now I have someone to talk to about Back to the Future," You teased.

Steve sighed and laid back down on your lap, "Fine, but if they burn the house down or something, your ass is grass." He gave you a sneaky wink and smiled with mischief. You winked back and continued the discourse about the plot holes Back to the Future suffered from with the kids  


***

As the night stretched on, the kids found themselves entertained by the cheesy film playing on the TV. Before you knew it the whole party was sitting cross-legged or slumped over the remaining chairs, popcorn spilt all over the carpet and candy wrappers tossed about. Eleven kept herself busy by toasting an entire box of Eggos which she shared with Mike and no one else. The kids would laugh every so often when something cheesy happened.

Steve, having been disturbed from his nap was idly twining and untwining your fingers together. You were twirling that one stubborn strand of his as you stared bored at the TV. You watched one of the secondary characters of the film get the lights punched out of him and for some reason all the boys and Max -but excluding Eleven- burst out laughing.

"Oh My God! The guy who looks like a dollar store version of Steve just got knocked out, just like when Billy wiped the floor with you," Lucas balled up laughing. Steve tensed, embarrassment and betrayal showing in his eyes.

"Wait, you and Billy Hargrove fought? And you, king of sport, lost?" You asked, unable to believe what Lucas had just let slip.

Steve shot up quickly, he gave Lucas a death stare but then quickly turned his attention back to you, "It's not like that. I wasn't on my A-Game. I could have taken him."

"Sure, Harrington. You just thought it would be better if Max knocked him out with a tranquiliser instead, huh?" Dustin teased, his words all sarcasm and zero sincerity. Mike choked on his popcorn mid-chuckle, he managed to flow a few popped cornels in your direction. Eleven just looked confused and Will looked like he didn't know what everybody was going on about.

"Wait. You got knocked out and Max saved the day? How old is she anyway, like 12?" Your eyes were wide and a humorous grin spread across your face.

"Hey!" Max protested.

"And the time when he screamed like a girl after he woke up to Max driving the car!" Lucas added more insult to injury. Dustin gave a nasal snort.

You just looked at the young redhead completely amazed at how much of a badass she really was, though for some reason you felt as though the one who really put the rest to shame was Eleven. She may have been quite and constantly confused by things, but there was something about her that just oozed quiet badass.

"Unbelievable, I agree to let you little shitheads stay during date night and this is how you thank me?" Steve's hands were on his hips and his head was craned forward. He had that 'Momma Steve' disapproving look. You grabbed a couch cushion to hide the painful grin that refused to subside.

The back and forth bickering continued for a good twenty minutes. You had laughed so hard the entire time your lungs burned and your cheeks hurt. You decided to excuse yourself by getting something to drink. You needed a breather from all the craziness that had disrupted movie night.

On your way into the kitchen, Will shouted over the loud banter something that sounded like, "A gassy Otter."

You paused and turned around, "Did you just ask for a gassy Otter?" You gave Will a quizzical look. He just shook his head and beamed an adorable smile at you.

Lucas looked at you and shouted in his usual shrill shout: "He said a glass of water!"

"Oh," you whispered, slightly embarrassed about your having misheard Will. As you grabbed the stuff from the kitchen your mind raced back to that moment when you thought Steve had whispered 'Olive Juice' at you. You found it quite amusing how Olive juice sounded vaguely like 'I love you.'

And then it clicked. The initial shock of the revelation that Steve had absentmindedly just told you he loved you earlier made your grip on the glass go limp and the next thing you heard was glass shattering. Everyone raced from the living room into the kitchen, looks of worry on all their faces.

"Hey, Y/N, are you okay?" Steve wrapped his arms around your waist, his embrace warm. You looked up at him and smiled, you'd keep that little revelation of his to yourself for now. It would be your precious little secret. To chase the worry away from his brow you placed a peck on Steve's clean-shaven cheek and gave an adorable giggle.

"Butterfingers," you waved your ten digits in his face, he rolled his eyes playfully. The kids groaned and made their way back to the TV. With the two of you alone in the kitchen, you took the opportunity to kiss Steve properly this time. In the background, you heard Max shout for the two of you to get a room. The both of you laughed into the kiss. And there it was again, that wonderful feeling of bliss.


	5. 'Tis the Season!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Boy, this took longer than anticipated. I missed the opportunity to post it before Christmas was officially over, but oh well! _At least it’s done, right?_ This came out way longer than I intended, but I didn’t want to break it into two parts in fear of me procrastinating too much! Anyway, **_Meet Cute has been a lovely, mushy, sweet ride and it seems right to have it end on such a sweet, festive way!_**  
>  **WORDS:** 4380 (told you it was long!)  
>  **WARNINGS:** None! Maybe the reader’s Dad enjoying making Steve feel awkward a bit too much! **I haven’t proofread yet!**

Ah, the holiday season. God, you dreaded working the holidays, especially Christmas. The inside of the mall was decked out with tinsel and a large Christmas tree decorated with baubles and fairy lights. The top of the ginormous tree top ended just shy of the railing on the second floor.

Star Court was practically a giant version of a Christmas themed dollhouse. The festive feeling was energetic and fun… at first, but you had been working in this bright disco ball of a mall for weeks now and it was beginning to feel overwhelming. And not to mention how exhausting it was cleaning up after sticky-fingered children and ringing up one impatient parent after the next, you were practically itching to get out from behind the till by the time your lunch break arrived.

"God, I hate this place during Christmas season," Steve groaned, dark circles under his eyes from fatigue.

You rolled your eyes at him playfully, stifling a laugh beneath the rim of your cup of coffee. Steve had been quite cranky lately. You had chalked it up to the fact the both of you were working longer hours than normal for barely a fair overtime wage now that Star Court mall was bustling for the holiday season.

The mall was filled with the noise of hundreds of stammering footsteps; children either laughing or crying; teenagers huddled together gossiping over milkshakes and ice cream. A few months ago, this would have all been too overwhelming for you, but you'd grown accustomed to the sheer scope and fullness of the mall.

You leaned your head against Steve's shoulder and he snuggled his chin above your head, an arm wrapped around your frame. Steve glanced down at his watch, his brow furrowing in annoyance -your break was over.

"Why are you so cranky?" You jabbed his chest, he pouted in response, rubbing his chest dramatically as though you had punched him instead. "It's not like you have a line of rowdy parents and sticky-fingered kids walking into your shop continuously. It's winter, how many people buy ice cream?"

"That's the problem. There's practically nothing to do at work these days except look forward to my lunch breaks with you and listening to Robin’s small talk. This place is draining the life out of me!" Steve exclaimed dramatically.

You snorted, "Don't be such a drama queen."

You tossed your disposable cup into the bin and held out your hand for Steve. He took in lazily and stood from the step.

Steve gave you a smirk, "Mark my words, we're working above a literal Hellmouth..."

He placed a peck on your cheek, it grew hot from the contact. Below someone on the ground floor yelped as their friends spilt a milkshake onto their table. You both glanced down over the railing, Steve pinched your side playfully.

"See, a literal Hellmouth."

"I think someone's been reading a bit too much Lovecraft lately, it's making you paranoid."

"It's your fault. You're the one who bought the book for me."

You sighed, pretending to be annoyed but the small quirk in your lips betrayed you. You kissed him quickly before rushing off, "See you later, Sailor!"

Out of earshot, Steve wistfully said to himself, "Back into the abyss I go," as he walked towards Scoops Ahoy.

After a few grinding hours and not enough cups of coffee, you quickly changed out of your work clothes at shift change and said goodbye to your co-workers before making your way to the car park.

Steve was waiting for you, leaning against the hood of his car, hugging his winter coat closer to his body to fight off the biting cold. When his eye's met yours, his face turned warm with a bright smile and star-struck eyes. It made your fingers tingle.

"Hey there stranger," you leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, right back atcha!"

You got into the car and headed towards your house. The Foreigner's 'Waiting For a Girl Like You' plays over the radio. Your eyes wandered out the window, all the Christmas light decorations adorning the houses created a beautiful, rushing kaleidoscope of reds, greens, yellows and blues.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," you started, turning your head to look at Steve, "My parents keep asking to meet you and I figured since your parents won't be home for Christmas Eve… Would you, maybe, be interested in joining us for dinner?"

Steve seemed stunned, "You mean… meet your parents?"

"Well, yeah. We have been dating for a few months now and I'd like them to meet you."

A visible blush dusted Steve's cheeks, he looked a little mousey at the prospect of meeting your parents. His anxiousness was adorable. You moved your hand to play with the longer strands of hair on his neck to reassure him as you bit your lip to keep from visibly laughing at his adorable vulnerability.

Before he had the opportunity to start stammering, you added, "Plus, we'll be doing this whole, big festive thing where we all get together and decorate the scrawniest tree you have ever seen with waaaay too much tinsel and shiny things."

Steve let out a soft chuckle, caving in under your oversell, "I'd love to."

You let out a giddy squeal and leaned over to peck his cheek, "Like you had a choice in the matter."

Steve dropped you home, but not before you told him the specifics of the dinner and what time to pitch up. You said your goodbyes and waited by the door until his car disappeared round the bend in the road. You headed inside and heated up some of your Mom's pot roast from a few days ago in the microwave and sat on the kitchen counter as you dialled Clara's number to talk about nothing and everything all at once.

***

"Hey, are you paying attention to what I just said?" Steve shot the question at the group of kids preoccupied with the Atari in front of them. Steve was fumbling over with his tie, more than a little nervous about the impending dinner with Y/N's parents.

"Yeah, don't worry, we won't ruin your date with Mrs Perfect Hair!" Max shouted over her shoulder, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Mrs Perfect Hair?" Steve whispered to himself, finding Y/N's nickname ridiculous. He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Steve needed to make a good impression. He had never felt this strongly for anyone and he wasn't going to make a bad first impression on her parents, during the holidays no less.

"Hey, don't worry about us. Just focus on learning how to tie a tie right," Lucas replied to Steve without moving his eyes from the screen.

"I know how to tie a tie!" Steve got defensive as he rushed to look in the mirror.

"Even my six-year-old sister can tell you that tie looks crooked."

"Erica isn't six," Mike said in a surprised tone.

"Well, she acts it," was all Lucas said.

Dustin gave a toothy smile while Max shouted something unintelligible as she defeated Lucas in whatever game they were playing. She shot up and raised her hands in triumph, "You just got schooled, Sinclair!"

Lucas humphed and talked some bullshit about not being at the top of his game. Dustin kept his grin and Will laughed from behind his sketch pad.

"Why are you guys even here?" Steve asked the group of kids huddled around his TV the day before Christmas Eve. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Hopper's at work," Ele answered.

"You have the biggest TV," Mike said.

"My Mom's still at work and Jonathan's doing his own thing," Will shrugged.

"My brother doesn't live here," Max's words came out in a matter-of-fact way like Steve had asked the dumbest question ever.

"My sister doesn't live here," Lucas jumped on Max's tonal bandwagon.

"I just came here to watch you fail at tying a tie for a hundred times in a row," Dustin’s grin grew wider, proud of his little jab.

Steve sighed, "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself rhetorically.

Finally, after tying and untying his tie at least five times, Steve decided it was time to give up and leave that particular problem to Future Steve. Right now he had to focus on getting Y/N a Christmas gift. And unfortunately for him, that meant going to the one place he didn't want to go.

Steve picked up his phone and dialled Clara's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clara, Steve here. I need your help with something. Mind if I swing by in a few minutes?

"Uhh… sure?" Clara sounded baffled by Steve's call.

"Great! I'll see you in a bit." Steve hung up the receiver and grabbed his key from the drawer by the vanity in front of the mirror. He checked his hair, making sure he didn't have winter hat hair.

"Okay, common, let's go!" Steve switched the TV off from the far side of the couch. All the kids groaned in unison and looked at him as though he had just done the most absurd thing possible.

"Go where?" Ele asked.

"And why?" Mike protested.

"To the Hellmouth!" None of the kids got his reference. "To the mall," Steve corrected himself, "I need to do some very late Christmas shopping and the last time I left you kids alone, I was picking out popcorn from underneath my couch cushions for a week!"

"But--" Will began to protest as well but Steve cut him off before he could finish.

"No 'but's'. Common, out," Steve ushered them out his house.

"You know there's not enough space in your car for all of us right?" Mike said

"Yeah, well, it has a boot." Steve retorted with a smug smile, Ele and Dustin shot him a shocked look. "Relax, I'm kidding. Besides, you guys aren't coming."

"But you said _'We',_ " Dustin reminded him.

"I know," Steve quickly locked the front door and jogged to his car, leaving the kids stunted by his trickery, "I lied so I won't have to clean up after you rugrats when I get back."

***

Steve impatiently rung Clara's doorbell twice. And just as he was about to ring it a third time, Clara swung the door open with swift momentum, toothbrush clenched between her teeth and her hair frizzy in a messy braid.

"Did you just wake up? It's noon!"

Clara squinted her eyes, "No, ifth I justh woke up, I would thtill be in my Pee-Jayth!" She shouted as she began walking back up the stairs to undoubtedly finish brushing her teeth.

"What?" Steve had a hard time understanding her trying to talk back while balancing her toothbrush,

"Nevermindth!"

After a few minutes, Clara came back downstairs -no toothbrush in sight- and began fumbling with the laces of her sneakers while balancing on one leg.

"So, what did you so urgently need my help for that you'd cut into my nap time, Mr Perfect Hair?" Clara asked judgingly, no doubt cranky from not being allowed to sleep the rest of the day away.

Steve's eyebrow shot up, "Why is everyone calling us that?" Clara gave him a _come-on-man_ look prompting Steve to move on to the subject at hand, "Anyway, I kinda need your help buying a certain someone a Christmas gift."

"Y/N? Don't you guys spend more time together since you guys, ya know, work in the same place?" Clara asked condescendingly. "Sorry, I just need caffeine. You're buying by the way."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he followed Clara out her house towards his car, “No, I’ve got Y/N’s gift covered, I just have to pick it up. It’s for her parents. I was invited to Christmas Eve dinner.”

Clara spun around so fast her motion was a blur of muted colours. Her jaw dropped and eyes popped with excitement, “Holy crap! Mr Perfect Hair is meeting the parents! Haha!”

Clara interlinked her arm around his and practically dragged him towards the car at a much faster pace than before. Steve actually yelped from the freight of her abnormally strong pull.

***

"How about this?" Clara showed Steve a hideous blue glass vase she had grabbed from the Home Decor aisle.

Steve visibly reclined inwards at the sight of it, "No offence Clara but… are you blind?"

"Well, I'm sorry Steve. It's not my fault you don't like any one of my gift suggestions!" Clara disappeared back where she got the vase from and returned with a lamp equally hideous.

Steve just sighed and shook his head. Clara disappeared once again and returned with a simple Christmas card.

"Here, can't go wrong with generic cards right?" Clara handed it to him and he graciously accepted it.

"Thanks… I think," Steve kept skimming the items on the shelves in front of him, hoping he'd find something better than a measly card. "What're they like anyway?"

"Who?"

"Her parents."

Clara chuckled, "Is someone scared?" She nudged him teasingly. "Don't be. You should hear how Y/N fawns over you all the time. You'll do fine. Her Dad may seem intimidating but he's an absolute sweetheart. He'll probably rehearse the Dad-by-numbers questions just to get the right level of intimidating, he's actually a giant nerd. Who do you think got Y/N into those terrible alien films?"

Clara comfortingly patted Steve's back as they exited the store with their single purchase item. As Steve made his way to go and pick up Y/N's gift, he saw something interesting in one of the shop windows and all of a sudden a bright idea popped into his head.

"Hey, hold on a sec. I'm just gonna head in there and get something real quick," Steve hurridly informed Clara.

"What do you need in there? Suddenly grow a sweet tooth?" Clara called after him, but Steve had already disappeared through the doors to the Sweet Shop.

 

**~Christmas Eve~**

 

You had been brushing at the creases on your dress for almost an entire half hour, your Mother, noticing your jitteriness, placed a cup of camomile tea in your hands.

"Relax, it's not like we're going to eat your boyfriend. It's just a harmless dinner," she said reassuringly.

You nervously laughed as you took a sip of your tea, "Can you promise Dad will be as cool with all this as you are right now?" You cocked an eyebrow up at your Mother. She laughed lightly as she checked on the lamb in the oven.

"Not a chance!" Your Dad said in an awfully chipper manner as he came back into the kitchen with the fancy china that was only ever used during Christmas time. He placed a kiss on your forehead and ignored your annoyed pout.

"It's the Dad's job to make the boyfriend feel uncomfortable and awkward during family gatherings, it's common courtesy," He let out a burly laugh. Your Mom playfully whacked him with a dishcloth.

"You promised you'd be nice!" She reminded him.

"I'm always nice," he retorted with a goofy smile, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he made his way to the oven. "I think dinner is just about ready. Give it another couple of minutes."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and you almost knocked over your tea as you rushed to answer it. You turned to both your parents before you opened the door, "Be nice please."

As you opened the door you were stunned by how formal and handsome Steve looked while holding two large gifts wrapped tragically. What surprised you the most was that he was wearing a tie. You greeted him with a wide smile and gave him an encouraging wink, "Long time no see, Sailor."

Steve awkwardly shuffled on his feet as he forced a laugh, "Don't tease, I'm really nervous right now." He adjusted his collar. "You look beautiful."

You leaned closer to him, using the door as a shield from your parents prying eyes, "And you look handsome as ever." You grabbed his collar and placed a sweet but short kiss on his lips. "Although, I think your tie is crooked. Here let me fix it." You let go of the door and stepped out into the cold.

You wrapped your hands around his tie and undid the knot. Then you undid his top button and wrapped his tie neatly before stowing away in his inside jacket pocket. Steve looked at you confused for a second, but then you explained yourself, "Hey, you don't have to be all formal and etiquette for me. Just be yourself, and my parents will see what I see."  You patted his chest pocket.

"And what's that?"

"They'll see the guy I lo--" You cut yourself short before you said too much. It hadn't occurred to you that Steve was still unaware he said he loved you while half asleep on your lap a few months ago. You gulped when you saw Steve's wide eyes looking deeply into yours. He knew what you were about to say.

You cleared your throat and tried a different approach, "They'll see what an amazing guy you are, who's got a big heart… And very coiffed hair!" You said playfully. He chuckled at your mention of his hair. You took his hand in your own and led him through the threshold.

"Mom, Dad, this is Steve, my boyfriend."

Your Dad gave a curt nod, trying to seem like an imposing presence, from the look on Steve's face it was working. Your Mother cheerfully hopped over and gave him an unexpected hug. Steve nearly dropped the gifts he was holding.

"It's a pleasure to mee--" Steve was cut off by your Mother.

"Oh, it's lovely to finally meet you. And you brought gifts, I'll just steal those and put them in the living room."

Your mother took the badly wrapped presents from his hands and made her way to the living room, "Ha! He even wraps like you, honey!" Your mother shouted from the other room. Your Dad grumbled something unintelligible.

You ushered the two men standing silently in the kitchen to take their seats.

"So, Steve, is it?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"I hear you work at the Mall like Y/N here."

"Yes, I do, indeed," Steve fidgeted with his napkin on the plate in front of him.

"So, no plans to go to college then?" Your Dad asked coyly. You kicked his leg from under the table when you saw him try to hide his delight at making Steve sweat. He had to pretend to choke to keep from laughing. Poor Steve was getting the third degree.

"Uhh, well… I have thought about it. I guess I'm still figuring that out."

"I'm only asking because I know Y/N is planning on going to college. Have you guys talked about that at all?"

Steve reached for the glass of water in front of him, suddenly overcome with thirst, "Actually, yes we have--"

"Oh, so you've talked about marriage then?" You Dad jumped in all too quickly, causing Steve to choke on his water.

"Dad!" You nudged his leg under the table again. He snickered. You held Steve's hand under the table. "That's not funny."

Your Dad made a 'little bit' gesture with his thumb and index finger while Steve struggled to get stop his little coughing fit.

"Stop terrorising the nice boy, honey," Your Mom chastised as she brought the lamb roast to the table. "Here, carve instead."

The rest of the dinner pretty much went the same for most of the night. Your Dad would pull out all the embarrassing, impossible to answer questions, Steve would fumble and you and your Mom would try to both simultaneously get your Dad to stop while reassuring Steve. You were socially exhausted by the end of the night.

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs Y/L/N," Steve said politely.

"Well actually, I'm the one who cooked," Your Dad interjected before you or your Mom could say anything. The both of you groaned as you began to clean up. Steve was left sitting awkwardly alone with your Dad, unsure of what to say. Then suddenly your Dad started laughing and stood to clap Steve on the back. "Don't worry kid, you passed the Dad test. Relax, can't blame me for enjoying the whole shtick a bit too much."

Everyone in the room looked at your Dad with wide eyes. None of you expected him to say that. Steve let out a breath as though he hadn't breathed all night. A large smile spread across his lips.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that!" Steve looked at you from across the room with warm eyes. Your parents caught on to your little affectionate moment.

"I think I have some idea…" Your Dad whispered to himself as he looked at the two of you smiling at each other. "Now, I believe it's time to decorate the tree and open those presents."

Once all the dishes were loaded into the washer and the table was cleared -which took close to no time at all with eight hands- you all made your way to the living room. There was a large tree tucked in the corner next to a lit fireplace. A few boxes were scattered about, all labelled TREE DECORATIONS.

Steve went over to grab one of the two gift boxes and handed it to you, "I figured before we start the great tree decorating tradition, you'd like to open at least one of your presents."

You gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush more than usual since your parents were in the room. Realising they were interrupting a moment, your parents made the excuse of going to make some hot chocolate to give you two some space.

You tore at the wrapping paper with excitement. Inside was revealed to be two red and green and gold knitted Christmas sweaters. One had a little nerdy girl print wearing large glasses and a Christmas hat, with her finger held up and a speech bubble next to it that said, "I'm dating a pod-person".

The second jumper beneath had a little green alien standing next to a circular object wearing a Christmas hat too and with an identical pose to the other jumper only the speech bubble said: "I'm the pod-person.”  


"I ordered them special. I remember how our first conversation was abo-"

"The cinematic genius of Philip Kaufman," You both said at the same time. You swung your arms around Steve's body and held him into a tight hug nearly toppling him over.

"I love you, Steve Harrington," you whispered into his ear.

You heard his breath hitch, his mouth close to your ear. "I know," he whispered back.

Your head shot up to look at him, baffled by his words. When you saw his cheeky smirk you realised what he was doing, "Are you pulling a Han Solo right now?" He shrugged. You whacked his chest. He let out a dramatic groan.

He swooped you up and twirled you before you could stop him. When he set you down he placed a kiss on your nose, his hands cradling your head.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

You kissed him, on his lips this time. His arms wrapped warmly around you. All the stress of the evening ebbing away for every second your lips were connected. You felt warm and comfortable and… in love.

When you parted lips, you looked into his eyes and it was like you were seeing them again for the first time. A wide grin on his face competing to match your own.

"I got you a gift too," You scurried quickly to one of the decorations boxes and pulled out a rectangular shaped gift box. "Here, open it," you handed it to him.

Steve undid the wrapping paper and scoffed when he saw the gift.

"A copy of Invasion of the Body Snatchers, should've guessed."

"There's more."

He moved the VHS tape and set it aside. He held up a small glass disk with a hole at the top where a key ring chain was connected. He flipped it over and it read CALL ME with the date you had first met engraved at the bottom.

"It's a replica of the Love Heart sweet you used to ask me out. My Mom has an entire garage dedicated to glass working as a hobby. I asked her to help me make it. Now you can carry a piece of me wherever you go."

You could have sworn you saw what looked like the beginnings of a tear form in Steve's eyes.

"You are such a dork. That's my favourite thing about you," Steve declared as he immediately motioned to attach the key ring around his car keys. "Look at that, it's perfect!" He exclaimed ecstatically.

"Just like you," he added making you turn beet red. "Guess that means there's no use holding onto the second gift." He tossed the smaller gift your way. You fumbled with the box a little before managing to balance it, keeping it from slipping through your fingers.

"Hey, give a girl a warning next time," You scowled, "Butterfingers, remember?" You wiggled your fingers in his face.

Steve rolled his eyes and slung his arm around your shoulders, "Yeah, whatever. Just open it already." You did as he said and you were pleasantly surprised to see several rolls of Love Hearts boxed neatly inside. He remembered too.

"And I'm the dork," you teased as you gave him several pecks on his cheek.

***

In the kitchen, your parents filled four cups with homemade hot chocolate. Your Mother smiled when she heard your laugh resonate through the house at something Steve said.

"I've got to give our daughter some credit, she knows how to pick them," she swooned proudly.

"I never doubted her for a second," your Dad smiled as he helped your Mom carry the mugs of hot cocoa to the living room. "Now to get this tree decorating started!"

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sequel series is in the works that will centre around Robin and Clara as well as Steve and the Reader! You can see the moodboard and premise [here!](https://scribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com/post/186099151921/robins-girl-1-4)  
> Here is my Tumblr [Materlist](https://scribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com/post/185640896300/scribesmasterlist)


End file.
